Love's Will
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! It has been a few years since the Shadow Riders defeat, and everyone is living a happy life...or are they? Syrus, Zane, Chazz and Jaden could say otherwise. JC, ZS, Character death, Mpreg, Yaoi, incest
1. Chapter I Surprise, Surprise!

**_Love's Will_**

**Summary:** Sequel to Syrus' Sacrifice. Syrus and Zane along with the rest of the hang have graduated. The couple is finally at rest in their mansion away from Camilla and the shadow riders, where they will be to live their own life...but will it turn out so happy? MPREG, Yaoi, INCEST

**A/N:** Aha! The sequel is here!! I know, too many fics at once... but I get the hang of it after a while. Xd

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Yet.

* * *

_**Love's Will**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Surprises**_

* * *

Syrus and Zane Trusedale were happily living at their own mansion together as a couple. They had been together for over seven years now, and were married at that. But something was strange.

Lately though, Syrus has begun to get sick, and Zane is worried that something is wrong with Syrus. He asks Syrus to go to the doctor at least twice a day, but Syrus insists that he is fine because it always goes away before lunch time.

Still, Zane worries.

That morning, Syrus was rushing out of their shared room and into the bathroom to get rid of the remains of what he had for meals yesterday. Zane heard him retching in the bathroom yet again and sighed sadly and he walked down to the bathroom to rub Syrus' back comfortingly. It was beginning to become a morning routine for them both.

When Syrus was done, Zane took a piece of toilet paper and gently wiped Syrus' mouth. Syrus then brushed his teeth to get rid of the awful taste, and got changed into different clothes. Zane was with him the whole time incase something happened.

And it did.

Syrus began to sway and fall to the ground from a dizzy spell, and Zane caught him just in time. Syrus smiled up at Zane, but when he looked up, he saw double.

"Zane, why do I see two of you?" he asked.

"Syrus, I'm taking you to the doctor," Zane said. "Today. That's final."

Syrus merely nodded, sighing, too dizzy to say anything back. He merely snuggled into Zane for warmth before falling into sleep. Zane sighed and placed him back in the bed carefully and getting in next to him, hugging him tightly. He merely stared at the window. 'What's wrong with Syrus...?' he thought worriedly. 'Is he sick...? Or is it something... more?'

Syrus sighed happily in his sleep and Zane just had to smile at him. His precious angel. He was safe from Camilla and all the Shadow Riders out there. They had all been defeated by Jaden and his friends. Speaking of Jaden, he and Chazz were on their honeymoon. They had just gotten married a month ago.

As for the others, they hadn't really corresponded. Bastion's into some Science lab, and no one knows what happened to Hassleberry or Aster. So it was just Syrus, Jaden, Chazz, and Zane left. Oh, don't forget Alexis.

Alexis and Atticus still lived together but got separate jobs. Alexis was now the number one dancer in Tokyo, and Atticus was a famous singer with many CDs out in stores. Alexis was seeing someone that nobody knew of...yet. But hey, the world has had so many surprises for them, nothing could shock them anymore.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, first chapter done! Hope you like it. )


	2. Chapter II Looking Back

**A/N:** Yay! I got reviews. Thanks to Chibi Tenshi-chan, Akane the Fox, psychotic KAT, and Coco Gash Jirachi for reviewing! Oh, what do you guys think of the Alexis/Aster pairing? -whistles- 

**Zane:** It's not going to be Alexis/Aster... is it?

**Me:** -Whistles- Find out, Zaney-poo!

**Zane**: ...

**Syrus:** _Spider Rider_ does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Or us! So let us go!

**Me:** Nuuuuuuu :D And I'm listening to Phil of the Future theme song, so... hehehehe! XD I'm on a suuuugar high!

**Syrus: **(huddles behind Zane) She's scary...

**Me:** Oh, and I changed Bastion's occupation, as you find out this chapter!

* * *

**Love's Will**

**Chapter 2**

**Looking Back**

* * *

The next few hours had passed and Syrus woke up, feeling a lot better, and nestled in Zane's arms. He smiled slightly and snuggled deeper into him for warmth, causing Zane to grunt and slightly open his eyes.

"Oh hey, Zane," Syrus smiled slightly, silver eyes shining.

Zane chuckled slightly. "Do you feel any better?" he asked, still a little worried from what happened before.

Syrus nodded. "Yes, I feel a lot better."

Zane nodded. "But you are still going to a hospital, whether you want to or not. We have to make sure you are alright incase it turns out to be something worse."

Syrus merely nodded and buried his face in Zane's chest. The Obelisk (former Obelisk) played with strands of Syrus' hair, still worried. Would the same thing happen tomorrow morning...and the next? When would it stop? What was wrong in the first place? It was too... odd to be the normal flu, because it disappeared every morning before lunch. So... what could it be? (wow, is he clueless or what?)

"Hey…" Zane began, causing Syrus to look up at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…would you like to go for a dip in the hot tub?" They had a small hotbub in the bathroom, but they had separate room for an even bigger hottub.

"Sure," Syrus smiled and leaned into Zane's embrace as he lifted him up, carrying him bridal style downstairs to the room that was just big enough to fit the large hottub. Syrus laughed as he was carried and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck as he was stripped from head to toe by Zane and placed in the hottub carefully. Then Zane began to strip as well and got into the hottub behind Syrus, wrapping his arms around Syrus from behind. Syrus smiled and leaned into Zane's embrace as the taller one (xP) reached up to get a sponge and soap before gently scrubbing Syrus's back, electing a moan from the younger boy. Zane smiled slightly and continued.

They stayed in the hottub for over an hour until the water began to get cold. Syrus shivered slightly and Zane took that as his cue. "Sy, it's getting cold. Want to go out now?"

But when he looked down, Syrus was asleep, his head lolling back against Zane's chest. Zane smiled slightly and lifted him gently up out of the hottub, carrying him to their room and laying him down in the bed after drying him off gently, trying not to wake Syrus up all the while. He could not help but admire Syrus' angelic features. His beautiful silver eyes which never seemed to lose their spark, their happiness… his blue hair that was so wild it was impossible to tame… his skin like that of a porcelain doll, so fragile… so beautiful... and all his. All his to touch, caress, love… no one else could have this beautiful angel which Zane Trusedale called his own.

He got under the covers with Syrus, trying not to fall asleep, he wanted to admire his Syrus some more. But later on they would have to go the hospital anyway to get him checked out, and he didn't want to miss the appointment because he was too lazy to get out of bed. So he merely flicked the TV on low volume so as not to wake Syrus up, and shifted Syrus gently so that he was resting against Zane, his head on Zane's shoulder instead of a pillow, which Syrus seemed to love, because both of his hands instantly wrapped around his arm, hugging it close like a pillow. Zane inwardly chuckled.

_'My Syrus,'_ he thought to himself as he glanced down at the beautiful angel before him, sleeping peacefully, hopefully having good dreams. _'My angel…no one will hurt you again.'_ He thought as his eyes turned back to the TV, glancing back at Syrus every once in a while.

* * *

It had been so long since he had last seen his friends. He wanted to see them, but he had someone to think about now. Not someone, though. Some things to look out for now. Sure, he had a husband, whom he loved more than anything. But he also had a daughter to look out for.

Yes, Jaden Princeton, formerly known as Jaden Yuki, had a daughter to look out for. She was currently five years old, and would be able to go to Duel Academy in five(?) years time. They didn't have to save up any money because of who Chazz's family was. After his brothers had died two years ago from something not revealed to the public, Chazz had inherited everything and so both of them didn't have to work. They could stay home full time if they wanted.

But something was stirring inside Jaden. A sudden urge. He needed to do something again, but he couldn't place what it was. Chazz was a little worried as well, because he would always catch Jaden staring out into the sky at night from the balcony in their room, seemingly staring into space, daydreaming about something. Chazz would always ask what was wrong, and Jaden would always say the same thing "I don't know." with a heaved sigh. Jaden tried not to worry Chazz, but he was a little worried himself. What did Jaden need to do? Sure, he wanted to see his friends, but he had no idea where any of them were at the moment except for Syrus and Zane.

According to Chazz, Alexis was seeing someone. But no one knew who he was. Only her older brother Atticus, who was quite famous now, being the hit singer in Tokyo with at least seven CDs with songs made by yours truly. He always said it was a sin to copy off someone else's music even with permission. (Oo When did Atty say that?) Alexis was the number one dancer in Tokyo and currently had no time to be dancing in corny little pubs with drunkards. She was making it in TV shows (kind of like _Dancing With the Stars_...which I don't watch, just to give an example). No one had heard from them.

Bastion. Heh. One could only assume he would be doing something scientific or mathematic. Sort of, yet not really. Bastion had turned out to be in fact an archaeologist, and a fine one at that. Discovering many new fossils and bringing them to local museums for study was one of Bastion's hobbies.

Jaden smiled, thinking of past times with his friends at Duel Academy.

_Wait… that's it!_

A thought suddenly struck Jaden's head and he punched the air, hooting a little, which caused Chazz to look at him weirdly. Their daughter, Tamiko, was fast asleep already. So it was just him and Chazz. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I need to do, Chazz!" he exclaimed happily. He was grinning from ear to ear and Chazz just had to laugh at how silly he looked. But he also had to ask what he had figured out he needed to do.

"So, what do you need to do, love?" Chazz asked.

Jaden grinned as he sat down next to Chazz, who snuggled into him and Jaden wrapped his arms around him.

Still grinning, Jaden replied. "I need to duel again."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Looooong chapter for me! I got into the writing spirit again :D So hope you liked that chapter. Oh, just curious... did anyone think that was what Jaden needed to do before they read the last sentence? Oh, and the chapter's title was referring to looking back at the past. xP 


	3. Chapter III Running Away

_**Love's Will**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Running Away**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

A few hours later, three to be exact, Zane took Syrus to the hospital. They had their own private hospital in the mansion, so that was where he took Syrus. He placed Syrus down on a bed just as a nurse was going to check on him. She told Zane to wait in the waiting room, which really pissed him off, but he obliged anyway, to give his husband a little privacy while the nurse checked on him, although he was really worried on the inside. What could be wrong with his Syrus?

About half-an-hour later, the nurse came back out after completing the examination. "You may come back in now, Mr. Trusedale. I think Syrus should tell you what is happening on his own. It's not my place to tell." She replied before she walked off, leaving Zane in a confused daze, as well as a little worried.

He walked into the room and saw Syrus gazing out the window with a shocked look on his face. His clothes were back on, seeing as he had to wear a gown for the examination, and he was just staring into space. It worried Zane even more. He walked over to Syrus slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. This caused Syrus to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Zane, you scared me," Syrus sighed heavily as he hugged him. He merely chuckled before sitting down next to Syrus on the bed. He cradled Syrus in his arms, who was sitting on his lap. He leaned against the wall.

"So, what did the nurse say?" Zane asked. He felt Syrus tense in his arms and was instantly worried again. "Sy?"

He got no reply. It was all silence. "Sy, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Zane." Syrus replied and turned his head away from Zane's so he could not see his tears. Zane frowned.

"Sorry? Why?" Zane asked, holding him gently.

"I-I…I'm pregnant, Zane," Syrus replied, sending Zane into a world of shock.

Then again, it had been too obvious when he looked at the symptoms. Sick every morning, dizziness... he should've guessed.

When Syrus got no answer from Zane, he bowed his head and got up from Zane's arms, running out of the room.

"Syrus!" Zane exclaimed as Syrus ran out of the room. "Wait!"

But Syrus was already gone. He was running out of the mansion and away from Zane. He knew where he wanted to go. It wasn't too far from here. He could walk.

* * *

Jaden sat in the kitchen with Chazz while they ate lunch. Chazz was happy that Jaden had found out what he needed to do again, because he had indeed been worried about his husband. He had not been sleeping well since he got the idea that he needed to do something once again. He hardly ate much unless Chazz forced him to. But now he was back to normal, just really itching to get the chance to Duel again.

About half-an-hour later, Chazz was done with his lunch and put his dishes away when there was frantic knocking at the door. Jaden looked up from his meal.

"Who could that be?" Jaden asked. "We hardly ever get visitors."

Chazz nodded and went to the door. He opened it, and nearly yelped out in shock when Syrus collapsed against him. "H-How…?"

"Chazz, who is- Syrus!" Jaden exclaimed as he saw the blunette. He ran over and took him from Chazz. "Hey buddy, what happened?"

"J-Jaden…" Syrus whimpered. "Zane h-hates me!" he wailed.

"What?" Jaden asked in shock as he sat down with Syrus on the couch. Chazz sat in an armchair beside it and watched them. "Why would you say that?" he asked as Syrus cried on his shoulder.

"B-Because he d-didn't say anything w-when I told him I-I was…" he paused slightly, crying softly.

"When you told him what, Syrus?" Jaden asked, running his hand through Syrus' hair in a comforting manner.

"I-I'm pregnant, Jaden…" Syrus whimpered slightly.

Chazz and Jaden's eyes both widened in shock. "Why do you think Zane would hate you because of that?" Jaden whispered.

"B-Because... he never said a-anything… he looked a-angry…"

"You were probably still in shock, Syrus," Jaden said. "You probably ran out before giving Zane the chance to speak."

Syrus whimpered. "I feel so bad... it's all my ..."

"Don't say that," Jaden stated and placed a finger to Syrus's lips. "Do you want to rest here for a while? You must have walked a long way."

Syrus nodded and leaned his head on Jaden's shoulder, already falling asleep. Jaden smiled and carried Syrus to the guest room and laid him on the bed, tucking him under the covers before walking back out, only to hear a knock at the door. Chazz was closer so he answered, only to have Zane at the door.

"Zane?" Chazz blinked. "What are you-" he was cut off by an angry Zane.

"Where's Syrus?" Zane growled. "I know he ran here."

"He doesn't want to see you right now," Jaden replied and Zane glared at him.

"What? Where is he?" Zane grabbed the front of Jaden's shirt. "Where is he?"

"Zane, let him go!" Chazz hissed. Zane glared and dropped Jaden to the ground, only to be caught by Chazz.

"Like I said, he doesn't want to see you right now," Jaden said, a little shakily and leaned into Chazz who helped him up.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he thinks you hate him," Jaden replied. Zane's eyes widened.

"What? Why would he think that?"

Jaden told Zane what Syrus had said, and Zane merely sighed. "Where is he?"

"Give him some time, Zane," Jaden replied. "Give him some time before seeing him again. Let him come to terms with the pregnancy first."

Zane sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Take care of him. Or I will personally kill you."

Jaden smirked. "You know I will."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! ) I certainly did. It was quite long, if you hadn't noticed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter IV Mission Birthday Party

_**Love's Will**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Mission Birthday Party**_

* * *

That night, Zane couldn't sleep. It felt like a foreign place to him, because he didn't have Syrus sleeping next to him in his rightful place. Zane sighed and leaned against the wall of the bed, turning on the TV.

It was so silent, not having Syrus here. Usually, Syrus was all happy and bouncing around everywhere, making the place seem really loud but yet happy. Zane had to smile at Syrus, but it just wasn't the same without him.

But Zane knew he had to let Syrus think things over first. Like what did he want to do? It was indeed the mother's decision if they wanted to keep the baby or not, he couldn't get in the way if Syrus wanted to get an abortion. He would respect Syrus' wishes, no matter what they were.

He loved seeing the look on Chazz's face when he threatened Jaden. "Take care of him, or I will personally kill you." When he had said that to Jaden, he could've sworn he saw a vein trying to break free, wanting to attack him. He chuckled. Chazz was indeed protective of Jaden, that much was clear.

He flicked through the channels, although nothing appeared to be on. He sighed and leaned back some more onto the bed, breathing in Syrus' scent which was still on the pillow he had used that night. "Sy…"

* * *

It was silent at the Princeton mansion. Chazz, Jaden and Syrus were eating supper and watching the Tv. One of Atticus' music videos were on, but they weren't paying much attention to it.

A sigh was heard from Syrus, and Jaden looked over at his friend. The blunette had been awfully depressed all day…he knew he was thinking of what he was going to do about the baby, and Jaden hoped he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his and Zane's relationship. But that was Syrus' decision to make, and his alone.

Syrus was done eating first and without speaking he put his dishes away and walked to his room. Jaden sighed heavily, making Chazz look up at him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Jaden nodded. "But I don't think Syrus is…maybe there's something we can do to cheer him up…"

Chazz looked at the calendar. "Hey, his birthday's in two days. This Friday."

Jaden blinked. "Hey that's an idea. We can try and get everyone to come over for a surprise party."

"But what about…" Chazz trailed off.

Jaden nodded. "I dunno… we'll think about him later. Maybe it will make Syrus happy."

Chazz nodded but didn't look convinced. But they were going to go through with it anyway.

Mission Surprise Party was now commencing.

* * *

Syrus sighed and buried his face in the pillow. What should he do? He had no idea what he should do. He wanted to keep the baby, but if Zane didn't want it… he was also scared about the birth itself, bringing the baby into the world. What would happen?

A tired sigh escaped the blunette as he looked out the window. Dark and cloudy. Like my mind, he thought to himself. Oh well... my birthday's something to look forward to... right? At least I hope it is.

The blunette placed his hands on his stomach and sighed once again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Oh well.

He missed Zane terribly, but still didn't want to see him until he had come to terms with what he was going to do about the pregnancy, only because of what Zane might do. Zane could get a little harsh sometimes…

A few minutes later, Syrus fell asleep, his head on the pillow and remote control for the TV in his hand, with the TV itself on but not very loud.

This was how Jaden found him a few hours later. Chuckling softly, he walked over quietly and tucked the blunette in bed, turning off the TV and walking out to go to his and Chazz's shared room.

Chazz was already fast asleep. Jaden smiled and crawled into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Chazz yawned in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Jaden sighed and hugged Chazz to him as he too, fell into sleep with a smile on his face.

He would make Syrus happy again. He just had to.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Another chapter. VV Am I losing reviewers? That can't be! I had fourty for SS and I only have like... 2 or three reviews for each chapter on here... -sniffle- Waaah! -cries- Review please!


	5. Chapter V Double, Double, Toil & Trouble

**_Love's Will_**

**_Chapter V_**

**_Double, Double, Toil and Trouble_**

* * *

Everything was set. Syrus didn't have a clue about what was going on. Chazz tried to keep him away from Jaden who was doing all the party planning. The only thing he could do was take him to movies... long, long movies.

Jaden on the other hand, was completely exhausted. He had called everybody more than two times to try and find them. Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, even Zane, to try and convince the former Obelisk to come and cheer Syrus up on his birthday. Zane only replied with 'I'll see', which usually meant 'no' for the blunette. But he tried anyway.

On that particular day, Alexis and Atticus were flying home to stop at the Princeton mansion for Syrus' party. You see, Slade and Jagger, Chazz's older brothers, had mysteriously died, which meant that he took over the company. So with Chazz's money they were flying home. Bastion was too, but since he was a scientist, he could afford it. Alexis and Atticus could too, but since they had been Obelisk blues, Chazz had paid for them. He could care less about Bastion. So long as Syrus was happy that was all that mattered.

Hassleberry. About him. Nobody had really spotted him since they left Duel Academy. It was like he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Aster said he'd come for the party as well, and Chumley wasn't too busy. He had a week break from helping Pegasus design cards, so he was able to make it back as well. So everything, including cake, party decorations, and invitations were set...

"I keep getting the feeling like something's missing," Jaden said to Chazz on that day, who merely rolled his eyes. "Presents?"

"Oh yeah!" Jaden sweatdropped. "How could I forget the important thing?" Chazz shot him a glare.

"Kidding...just kidding..." he laughed and kissed Chazz on the lips before going out to the store. Chazz had already gotten his gift for Syrus so he didn't tag along. He planned to keep Syrus (or shorty, whatever you prefer) out of the way of party planning or finding out his presents before he discovered it.

"Chazz?" a quiet voice asked from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see Syrus standing there, blinking tiredly. "Oh, did we wake you?" he asked. 'Jeez, it's 11:00. When does he get up at home?' he thought.

Syrus shook his head. "W...Where did Jaden go?" Syrus asked in between yawns.

"He went into town, don't worry, he'll be back soon," Chazz replied. "It's not like he's gone to look for trouble or anything of the sort."

"No, but you should have gone with him, Chazz," Syrus said.

"What? Why?" Chazz asked.

"Because trouble usually finds him."

* * *

Syrus' words were indeed right. Jaden had gotten himself into trouble. You see...because of his title of the next king of games, he had a lot of fan girls...

About ten of them had found him shopping for presents and cornered him, daring him to break fre. He snickered and tried to dodge them, and it worked, miraculosuly.

But then...

When he managed to avoid the fan girls, he didn't know where he was going. He tripped and fell over the sidewalk and onto the road. Someone had shouted something along the lines of "Look out!" and then all went black for Jaden Yuki.

A car had hit him, sending his body flying upwards and him landing back on the ground, coming down head first to the ground with a sickening thud. His world went black as he heard the sirens and ambulances on their way._ 'Chazz...Syrus...sorry...'_ was his last thought.

* * *

About two hours later, Chazz was extremely worried. "Where is he?" Chazz exclaimed, making Syrus look up at him in shock.

"See, I told you, trouble finds him!"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have let..." but before Chazz could finish his sentence, the phone rang. Syrus was nearest to it so he answered it. "Hello, Princeton mansion."

"Hello, is Chazz Princeton there by any chance?"

"Um... yes he is." He passed the phone to Chazz. "What happened?"

"Mr. Princeton sir, your husband is in the hospital."

Chazz paled. "W-What happened?!"

"A car. He got hit by a drunk driver," the doctor answered. "He's...he's in intensive care."

"Oh my...I'll be right there. Don't you dare do anything to him unless 'I' say so!" he exclaimed and put down the phone.

"Chazz, what is it?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Jaden was hit by a car," Chazz said shakily, making Syrus' eyes widen with fear and tears. "Can you look after Tamiko while I'm at the hospital?"

"S-Sure," Syrus replied. Chazz merely nodded and dashed for the hospital.

Chazz ran out to the hospital since it wasn't that far from the mansion. "Don't you dare die on me, Jaden, or I will never forgive you!" he hissed. "I'll be there as soon as I can! Just hang on!"

* * *

A/N: Wow... :) To kill or not to kill, that is the question. Xx Anyways, review please!


	6. Chapter VI Remember Me

**Warning:** Major tearjerker. 

_**Love's Will **_

_**Chapter VI **_

_**Remember Me**_

* * *

Chazz had made it to the hospital, and just in time too. When he looked around, he saw everyone was rushing back and forth to the E.R. He ran towards the nurses desk in hopes that Jaden was at least awake, but nothing. There was no one there. But then in the E.R., he heard someone yelling, "We're losing him, doctor! He's losing too much blood!" Chazz paled. No. No Jaden couldn't die. He couldn't leave!

A nurse had finally noticed Chazz and walked over. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mr...?" she asked kindly.

"Mr. Princeton," he said, quite harshly in reply. "How is my husband, Jaden Princeton-Yuki?" Even though he wore a face devoid of expression, he was trembling with worry on the inside.

"Not so good, I'm afraid-" she was cut off as a doctor came out of the E.R. covered in blood ... Jaden's blood, Chazz realized. He paled as the doctor walked over to him. "I'm sorry to have to report this to you, Mr. Princeton, but your husband is ... dead."

Chazz paled drastically. "No ... no it... it can't be..." he stammered slightly. "M-May I see h-him?" he whispered.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. He's in that room over there," the doctor said, pointing to the left. Chazz nodded mutely and walked off over to the room.

What he saw there, he didn't want to see again. His beautiful husband had blood everywhere. Most of it had been cleaned, but it was still there. His eyes were closed and he had cuts everywhere. He couldn't stand to see his husband like this... he choked back a sob.

"C-Chazz..." a voice whispered, making him jump out of his skin. "J-Jaden?" he sobbed. "But... but how?"

"Come-come h-here," Jaden coughed. Chazz shakily walked over and sure enough, Jaden's eyes were open, but only by a little. A small smile graced his face as his hand weakly went up to caress Chazz's cheek, who took the hand and held it gently but tightly in his grasp. "J-Jaden..." he sniffed.

"Look after Syrus," Jaden whispered. "Make sure he and Zane ... get back ... together. Look after ... Tamiko."

Chazz choked back another sob. "Don't worry, I will..."

Jaden nodded. "Hey, maybe I'll duel someone in the afterlife," he joked, and Chazz laughed a little but was sitll crying. With his hand, Jaden brought Chazz's face down to kiss him on the lips for one final time.

"Jaden...d-don't leave me...please..." Chazz sobbed.

"Hey...you know we'll always be side by side, don't you Chazz?" Jaden whispered weakly as his eyes started to close. Chazz nodded, sobbing. "I love you, Chazz. Remember me."

"Ra, I love you too, Jaden... I'll never forget you..." he sobbed as Jaden's eyes closed once more. He kissed Jaden on the lips, then on the forehead before walking out and back home. He didn't think he could see well enough to drive.

When he got home, Syrus was waiting for him, sitting on the couch with his hands on his stomach. When he saw Chazz crying, he ran over. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Chazz began to sob again. "J-Jaden's ... dead, Syrus. He's gone."

Tears welled up in Syrus' eyes as he too began to cry. Chazz hugged him tightly and they both cried together, not hearing the knock at the door.

* * *

Zane stood at the entrance to the mansion, wondering why no one was answering when he had just seen Chazz walk inside. He peeked into the window and met with a heartbreaking sight. Syrus and Chazz were holding each other and crying their eyes out. There was however, one thing missing from the picture.

Jaden.

Realization hit him. Something terrible must have happened to Jaden, because Chazz didn't usually cry over stupid little things.

He heard something because the window was slightly open. He leaned in closer. "I...I can't believe he's gone, Chazz... he was m-my first friend..."

"I know, I know," Chazz cried too as he hugged him tightly. "But you need to get some rest, it's not good for the baby."

Syrus looked up at Chazz. Yawning slightly, he nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's get you to bed, shall we?" he asked. The blunette nodded and followed Chazz upstairs, leaving Zane in a state of shock.

Jaden was dead.

Dead.

Gone.

Never to be seen again.

Only one thought crossed Zane's mind._ 'I have to see Syrus...'_

* * *

A/N: -dodges rotten fruit- Don't kill me! T.T I had to kill Jaden! I'm not even sure if the story will have a happy ending... hopefully it will. ;) But no guarantees. Hehe. -runs off-


	7. Chapter VII Conversations

**_Love's Will_**

****

**_ Chapter VII_**

****

**_ Conversations_**

* * *

Zane walked over to the window in which Syrus' room was at the house. What he saw broke his heart. He saw Syrus crying uncontrollably into his pillow on the bed, clutching it as if it were his life line. Tears rolled down his cheeks from his beautiful silver eyes, which held nothing but sadness. He gently knocked on the window, hoping to catch his attention.

Syrus looked up, shocked. He looked over at the window, tears still going down his face, but his expression brightened somewhat when he saw Zane, causing his own lips to twitch slightly. Syrus walked over and opened the huge window.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" he asked in between cries.

"I... I heard what happened," Zane replied. "I wanted to make sure you were alright..."

Syrus smiled slightly and hugged Zane, surprising him a little. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk about this," Syrus whispered, burying his face in Zane's chest. Zane ran his fingers through Syrus' hair. "It's not your fault ... but you must know it's your decision to do whatever you want with this child, I can't stop you."

He looked up at Zane. "I want it ... do you?" asked, sniffling.

Zane brushed Syrus' tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Of course I do," he whispered. Syrus began wailing and he hugged Zane tightly, burying his face in his chest. Zane held him tightly, sitting on the bed with him in his lap, rocking him back and forth, his other hand on the back of his head going through Syrus' hair.

"Zane...?" Syrus whispered after a while, when there was nothing but silence.

"Hnn?" Zane whispered back, looking down at his beautiful angel.

"The baby... if it's a boy... I want to name him Jaden ..." he whispered, sniffling slightly. Zane should've seen this coming... Syrus and Jaden had been best friends...

"Alright, Syrus," Zane whispered. "You're carrying it, it's your decision."

Syrus smiled and eventually fell asleep with Zane watching over him.

* * *

Chazz went back to his room, crying his eyes out. He couldn't sleep without Jaden so he went to a guest room, even if that didn't do so much better. He ended up crying himself to sleep, just wishing, hoping, that Jaden would be there.

He dreamt of Jaden. He dreamt of them sleeping together... making love...

Even though it's only been a day, he missed Jaden so much...

He opened his eyes slightly to look at the knife on his desk.

Maybe ... maybe he didn't have to miss Jaden...

Anymore...

Maybe...

Maybe he could join him...

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Xx Am I gonna kill off Chazz next? Wait and see!


	8. Chapter VIII In The Arms of An Angel

CHAZZ: Why do I have to do this? Oh well. SSR does not own YuGiOh GX, no matter how many times she claims to own me and Aster, right Aster?

ASTER: Yes. We are not someone's properties!

CHAZZ: That's right! Oh hey by the way...ever hear of the SoL?

ASTER: The what?

CHAZZ: Come and see the light! The Society of Light!!! Mwahahahah!!!! -white paint falls on his face from where he's re-doing the Slifer dormitories- SYRUS!! GET BACK HERE... SHYRUS! YEAH!! COME AND SEE THE LIGHT!!

JADEN: ...Has Chazz finally lost it?

ASTER: Not finally, Jaden. He's been lost for a long time now.

JADEN: ...I see... oh well. Enjoy the chapter, though I don't know why I'm even here... oh yeah, I'm an angel! Whoot! -flies away- I get to leave!

SSR: No you don't! Get down here right now!

JADEN: Damnit...

SSR: Hey, watch it! We might have kids under thirteen here... like Syrus... I mean uh...

SYRUS: HEY!! I'M FIFTEEN!!

* * *

_**Love's Will  
Chapter VIII  
In The Arms Of An Angel**_

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

* * *

Chazz looked over at the knife and decided what he was going to do. He was going to join Jaden...but not right now.

First he needed to do what Jaden had set out to do before he died...

...which was to make Syrus happy.

Tomorrow was his birthday right? So that should be no problem. Jaden had pretty much everything set to do so, so he merely walked downstairs to call everyone to make sure they were still coming.

However, when he stopped past Syrus' room, he heard talking. To make sure Syrus wasn't going insane by talking to himself, he walked over to the door and listened in.

"I-I miss him..." Syrus whispered.

"I know," Zane whispered soothingly, running his fingers through Syrus' hair. "But just think, he's watching you right now."

Syrus nodded with a small smile. "Yeah... he is."

Zane smiled slightly and kissed him on the forehead. "Think he's watching over Chazz too? I don't want him to do anything stupid," Syrus whispered. "They have a daughter."

"I think Jaden will stop Chazz from doing anything stupid... I hope."

Syrus laughed a little and that made Zane smile. They curled up in each other's arms and sooner or later fell asleep with Syrus' head on Zane's chest.

Chazz had a small smile on his face as he walked downstairs to the phone. _'I didn't know Syrus cared...'_ he thought to himself.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Chazz went to answer it.

No one was there.

He closed the door.

Another knock.

"Ok, this prank thing is getting ridiculous!" Chazz exclaimed, opening the door again.

But this was no prank.

Jaden stood in front of him.

Chazz's eyes widened and he paled, falling unconscious, but not before Jaden caught him. Chazz had failed to notice the large, white wings coming from Jaden's back...

...An Angel's wings.

* * *

"Is that Chazz yelling downstairs?" Syrus asked, groaning a little.

"Probably, let's go check it out," Zane whispered, helping Syrus out of bed. They both walked downstairs to see Chazz laying asleep on the couch with someone sitting beside him.

Syrus' eyes widened and he paled drastically as he saw the angel like wings protruding from the teenage boy's back. "Ja-Jaden?" he whispered, tears leaking down his face.

Zane's eyes widened as well, getting a closer look at the 'angel'.

Jaden turned to smile at Syrus. "Hey, Sy," he whispered softly, not wanting to wake Chazz up.

"Ja-Jaden!" Syrus sobbed, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey...it's alright," Jaden whispered with a smile, hugging him close.

Zane merely stood in the entrance to the room, watching them. "Jaden, Chazz is waking up."

Jaden nodded silently and Zane and Syrus left the room to give them some privacy.

"Chazz...Chazz? Sweety?" He asked softly.

"How...how?" he asked, not being able to see anything else.

Jaden smiled softly. "I'm not sure how myself," he replied honestly. "The Gods ... when I left... they gave me One Wish. That was to be with you and Tamiko and the others again. It took them a little while, but they granted me another life."

"This time as an angel huh? Not some annoying Slifer Slacker," Chazz grinned, trying to make jokes.

"Hey, I'll have you know that you were in Slifer Red when you came back from North Academy, or do you not remember that?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow of triumph as Chazz sighed heavily.

"Guess you're right... hey, I have an idea," Chazz said worriedly.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"Remember when you figured out you wanted -- needed -- to duel again?" Chazz asked and Jaden nodded. "Well... Syrus' party is tomorrow... so... maybe you could duel someone then."

"Hey, that's an awesome idea, love," Jaden smiled and kissed him on the lips. Chazz kissed him back with a heated passion of love. He had missed Jaden so much... even if it was only for a short time... he would've died without him.

Jaden however...was holding a secret. Not the angel's wings... but that was a part of it. You see, the Gods did grant him this life, but it came with a few consequences, and he was ready to face them if that meant seeing his family again somewhere other than up in the clouds, not being able to go and see, hold and kiss Chazz at all. The consequences... were that Jaden still had to go back to heaven every once in a while... he could only spend two months a year with Chazz...42 days...man... it wasn't much, but he was willing to do anything if it meant holding Chazz once again.

Also...

In about ten years from now...

Jaden would have to go back to heaven...

...For good.

TBC

A/N: Now is that a cliffhanger or what? Wow, I didn't know I could do stuff like that XD Anyway, thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter IX Happy Birthday Syrus!

**Love's Will **

**Chapter IX **

**Happy Birthday, Syrus!**

****

* * *

**Previously:**

_Jaden however...was holding a secret. Not the angel's wings... but that was a part of it. You see, the Gods did grant him this life, but it came with a few consequences, and he was ready to face them if that meant seeing his family again somewhere other than up in the clouds, not being able to go and see, hold and kiss Chazz at all. The consequences... were that Jaden still had to go back to heaven every once in a while... he could only spend two months a year with Chazz...42 days...man... it wasn't much, but he was willing to do anything if it meant holding Chazz once again._

_Also..._

_In about ten years from now..._

_Jaden would have to go back to heaven..._

_...For good._

**Continuation:**

The next day, Syrus woke up sleeping next to Zane. Syrus smiled. He must've stayed the night, he thought to himself as he cuddled in closer to his husband with a sigh.

Zane slowly opened his eyes. "Nnn..Syrus?" he whispered with a small smile.

"Hi, Zane," Syrus said with a smile. Zane brought Syrus close to him. "Happy birthday, Syrus," he whispered softly.

Syrus smiled and snuggled into Zane with a soft sigh. "Hey, you know what? I think Jaden and Chazz were planning something for us all to do together today."

"Really, like what?" Syrus asked with interest.

"Let's go down and see, shall we?" Zane asked, picking Syrus up in his arms bridal style, causing Syrus to squeal and wrap his arms around Zane's neck.

Zane carried Syrus downstairs. All was quiet and the lights were off, making Syrus cling to Zane. Syrus hated the darkness more than anything.

But then, all the lights turned on and there stood Jaden and Chazz, along with Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Aster and Chumley. "Happy Birthday, Syrus!"

"You guys...did this... for me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, Sy," Jaden replied with a grin. "It's your birthday, after all."

Syrus smiled and looked up at Zane. "You knew about this, didn't you?" he asked.

"Hey I helped plan it, I was supposed to keep it a secret," Zane said with a smirk.

"And you did...I didn't suspect a thing," Syrus said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Atticus asked. "Let's get the party started!"

Syrus giggled and got out of Zane's hold, but still stayed close to him, his back leaning on him, his back on Zane's chest as Zane lead Syrus and the others into the living room.

A few hours later, music was booming by Good Charlotte, one of Syrus' favorite bands. Everyone was either playing games or watching television. Syrus and Chazz were on either side of Jaden while Zane looked at them from his place talking to Atticus near the corner of the room.

Jaden gazed fondly at the both of them. He loved them both so much. Syrus was his best and his first friend. Chazz was his lover. No one could replace any of them.

They both snuggled against Jaden as the television turned on. Jaden smiled and wrapped an arm around both of them.

Zane merely smiled over at them, trying not to show his jealousy. "Man, your jealous, Zane," Atticus pointed out.

"Yea... okay, what so I am?" Zane asked.

"They're just friends, man, you know that," Atticus pointed out.

"I know... I know..." Zane replied, glancing over at Jaden, Syrus and Chazz all the while. "It's stupid really. Jaden's married -- why would he go and choose Syrus? Yes. Paranoid. That was the answer. He was paranoid. Jaden would never steal Syrus away from him...right?

The three of them were laughing at a funny part of the movie they were watching and Zane turned to look at Syrus. He looked so happy, and the way he looked up at Jaden... Syrus adored Jaden. _'Well that's obvious...considering how much he cried when he died...'_ Zane thought.

Zane Truesdale's thoughts were plagued by jealousy for the whole entire party.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter. Sorry about waiting for an update. xD


	10. Chapter X Thy Name Is Jealousy

**Love's Will  
Chapter X  
Thy Name Is Jealousy**

* * *

The party was still going on and everyone was having a lot of fun. Everyone..except for Syrus himself. He felt something was wrong somehow as he cuddled up against Jaden, Chazz doing the same on the other side.

He glanced over at Zane every once in a while and thought he saw a spark of... jealousy? Why would he be jealous of... oh yeah, he was cuddling up against Jaden. He inwardly sweatdropped.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jaden asked, looking down at him. Syrus looked back up at Jaden with a tired expression that made him worry a little. "Sy, maybe you should go and lay down, you don't look so hot."

That made Zane almost immediately jump up and walk over, causing Atticus to smirk. 'Ahh... so head over heals for his little brother...' he thought to himself.

"Are you alright, Syrus?" he asked worriedly, picking the boy up into his arms, and Syrus snuggled in close to Zane's chest.

"I'm fine...I just don't feel so good," Syrus whispered. He groaned and held his head.

Zane looked at him worriedly. "I'm going to take him up to bed, guys. I'll be right back." He carried Syrus upstairs.

Jaden looked worried. Chazz glanced up at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I think so..." Jaden said worriedly as he watched Zane carried him upstairs. "He's never gotten sick before..."

"Never?" Chazz asked.

Jaden shook his head.

"Wow I wish I was him," Chazz said jokingly.

Jaden smiled a little, but barely. Chazz stared worriedly at him. Jaden was really worried for Syrus. Something must truly be wrong with the little guy.

"Hey, he'll be alright," Chazz whispered, hugging him tightly. Jaden hugged him back just as tight.

"The party's going to end soon," Jaden whispered. "Want to go upstairs when it's over? To our room?"

Chazz nodded and snuggled against Jaden with a small smile, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Jaden's wings wrap themselves around him. He smiled and snuggled in closer to Jaden.

The party was soon over, and everyone left. Jaden carried Chazz up to their bedroom and laid him down before getting in next to him. His wings wrapped around Chazz and brought him in close to his chest, holding him protectively.

"You know, Zane looked rather jealous at the party," Chazz suddenly said out of the blue, looking up at Jaden.

"Hn...I guess it's the fact that his husband was practically laying on my lap," Jaden said with a slight smile.

"Well he can't help but feel jealous, Jaden, he was practically lying on your lap," Chazz said.

"Maybe I should...talk to him." Jaden said, meaning Zane.

"Hnn...could you do it tomorrow?" Chazz asked as he felt Jaden's wings tighten their grip around him. Jaden nodded and pressed his lips to Chazz's. There kiss was interrupted as Zane knocked on the door. "What is it?" Jaden asked, looking up at Zane.

"S-Something's wrong with Syrus," Zane said, panting slightly. "He's not waking up."

Jaden paled and followed Zane to their room. Syrus was lying on the bed, his chest was rising and falling...but he wasn't waking up. He wasn't asleep no...he ran over to Syrus and placed a hand on his chest. "Come on buddy, wake up."

Syrus moaned but didn't wake up. He did however, say something. "Zane..."

Zane practically bolted over to him at the speed of light, grabbing his hand. "Yes, Syrus?" he asked worriedly.

"I...love...you."

That was all Syrus said before he went limp.

Jaden, Zane and Chazz all paled drastically. "No! **NO YOU CAN'T DIE**!" Zane exclaimed. _'Oh god...the baby...'_

"Syrus, come on buddy, stay with us!" Jaden pleaded, trying to use his magic to bring his best friend back.

"Ra, don't leave me, Syrus," Zane whispered as he gripped his husband's hand tightly within his own. "Not now."

"He seemed fine earlier," Chazz said. "What caused that to happen?"

"I don't know," Jaden lied. But they bought it. Truth is, Jaden knew perfectly well.

The Gods were playing tricks on him for some reason. There were tricky ones up there, and they liked to play with his friends' lives and cause them harm. "..." Jaden was silent, as were the others as he tried to bring Syrus back.

A few minutes of silence passed, and a gasp tore throughout the room. All eyes turned on Syrus' body, who's chest began rising and falling.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You guys can go to bed," Zane said, noting how tired Jaden looked. "I'll watch over him."

Jaden nodded. "Let us know if anything happens."

"Will do," Zane said and laid next to Syrus on the bed as Jaden and Chazz left the room and Zane wrapped his arms protectively around Syrus, not willing to let him go for anything in the world...

...And for the whole night, Zane watched his entire world.

* * *

**TBC...**

A/N: Long time no update! So sorry but I've been busy at roleplaying. So, I hope to get another chapter or two out next week because...**MARCH BREAK!!!**

**DRAMA, DRAMA!!** What's gonna happen to poor Sy-Sy and the baby?

Review and find out!!


	11. Chapter XI Carry On

**Love's Will **

**Chapter XI **

**Carry On**

* * *

A few months had passed, and Syrus was back to normal, except for the fact that his stomach was bulging out. It was bigger than his entire body pretty much. Jaden had disappeared after two months, and Chazz wanted to know why. Jaden claimed he had to go somewhere and wouldn't be back for a while. Chazz didn't believe that for a second, but when he tried to find him, he couldn't find him anywhere. It was like Jaden just disappeared off the face of the Earth. But that couldn't be possible... could it? Chazz didn't know very much about angels and how they lived. So he merely decided to wait and talk to Jaden when... if ... he comes back.

_'Ahh, Chazz, stop thinking like that!! Of course Jaden's going to come back!'_ he thought to himself. _'He promised he'd never leave me again!'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said, a sort of dazed look in his eyes.

It was Zane, and he looked ready to panic. "Chazz ... Syrus is going to have the baby."

"What?" Chazz asked, immediately standing up from his place which was laying in bed, reading a book.

"He just began having contractions," Zane said, pretty much panicking, because he had no idea what to do.

"Alright, alright," Chazz said. "I've done it before, calm down. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Zane merely nodded, though he didn't look like he believed him. Chazz followed Zane to the room in which he and Syrus shared at the mansion.

Syrus was lying in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and his hands clutching his stomach. Chazz immediately ran over, but had to practically force Zane out of the room.

"Where's...Zane?" Syrus whimpered as another contraction hit.

"Don't worry, he's outside the room," Chazz said. "You're in good hands, shorty."

A few hours later, Syrus was asleep in the bed, tired and exhausted. Chazz was finsihing cleaning off the baby. Syrus had been so exhausted that right after the baby was out of him he just about collapsed.

"Princeton if you don't let me come in right now I **_swear_**--"

"Alright, geez, you're gonna wake 'em both up if you keep at it!" Chazz scoffed, and the door opened.

"Why'd you kick me out anyway?" Zane asked, going over to sit next to Syrus and holding his hand gently.

"I needed silence and concentration for this," Chazz said. "Anything could go wrong."

"But he's fine... right?" Zane asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's fine, just tired," Chazz replied. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I... what?" Zane blinked, eyes widening.

Chazz laughed. "Man, you're dumb. The baby, dumbass."

Zane growled slightly and swatted Chazz on the forehead. Chazz laughed and dodged it, carefully handing the child to Zane.

The girl was sleeping, but to Zane she was still beautiful. She had Syrus' color of hair, and white, pale skin. You couldn't tell the color of her eyes because they were closed, but she looked so peaceful sleeping.

"All she did was cry when I got her out," Chazz said.

"How did you calm her down?" Zane asked.

"I gave her to Syrus. In less than one second, she immediately quieted down," Chazz smiled slightly.

Zane smiled slightly. "So I guess when she wakes up she's going to be crying her head off again?"

Chazz smirked. "Not necessarily. Just wait and see."

Zane nodded and merely looked down at his and Syrus' child. He traced along her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, so as not to wake her ... or hopefully not to wake her up from her sleep.

"...Zane...?" a quiet, hoarse voice asked from the bed. Zane looked up and over at the bed to see Syrus slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm here, Sy," Zane replied, kissing the top of his head lovingly. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired..." Syrus whispered softly, blinking tiredly. Zane smiled and kissed both of his cheeks. "Would you like to hold ... her?"

Syrus blinked slightly, as if trying to understand what Zane just said. Then his eyes widened slightly, but he smiled. "Yes..." he whispered.

Zane nodded, and carefully passed the baby girl to Syrus. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother, silent but smiling. Silver eyes sparkled as she looked up at her mother, and Syrus smiled. Zane wrapped his arms protectively around Syrus' waist, and Chazz left the room to give them some time alone.

Syrus carefully handled the child in his arms, holding her close to his chest as she giggled and cooed up at her parents adorably. Zane held Syrus protectively all the while.

While Zane and Syrus were spending time with their daughter and each other as their new family was formed, Chazz walked back to the room he shared with Jaden. He climbed back into bed, tired and exhausted, drained of all energy. He looked over at the desk beside the bed, and blinked, cocking his head to the side in confusion when he saw an angel's feather lying there. He gently picked it up in his hands. _'Jaden was here...'_ he thought. _'I know it.'_

He went out to the balcony that they had in their room. The moon was shining brightly, the stars sparkling. It was a clear sky tonight, and Chazz gazed up at it, the lights dancing in his eyes. He missed Jaden terribly... if he had been here... why didn't he come and see Chazz? Or Syrus, or any of the others?

Chazz shivered. It was cold outside and all he was wearing was a t-shirt and jeans. He rubbed his hands up and down his sides in an effort to warm himself up.

All was quiet, except for the sounds of a baby's squeals that could be heard from Zane and Syrus' room, causing Chazz to smile. He went to check on Tamiko after closing the balcony's door.

She was fast asleep, head buried into the pillows. Chazz smiled and walked over to kiss her on the forehead gently, so as not to wake her up, and looked over at the desk beside her bed.

An angel feather.

_'What the hell is going on?' _Chazz thought, picking up the feather. _'Is Jaden trying to tell me something...?'_

He walked back up to his room and laid down on the bed. A soft breeze flew around him, and Chazz looked at the balcony door. It was closed tightly. All the windows were closed as well. The fans were off... and no cracks were in the room allowing cold air in.

"Okay...that's weird," Chazz thought aloud, and he turned off all lights and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

But sleep didn't come to him that night.

* * *

**A/N:** You're all probably wondering: What the hell is going on?? -sweatdrop- All questions will be answered soon!! I got inspired to do something with Jaden being an angel... -sweatdrop- Review please!! Anyone have any suggestions for later chapters?

Oh, and I was listening to Hello and My Immortal by Evanescence when I got inspired... but... I don't think death will be a necessity in these later chapters. ;) I don't wanna kill Jaden-kun off again!!

Chazz: Only because the reviewers and readers will kill you. I will too.

Aww, Chazz-a-rooni, why must you be so mean??

Chazz: -eye twitch- Chazz...a-...what?

Review please!!


	12. Chapter XII The Message Revealed

Love's Will  
Chapter XII  
The Message Revealed

* * *

The next day, Chazz didn't wake up until it was near lunch time. He felt oddly tired and couldn't bear to get out of bed. He felt fine last night, unless he had come down with something while he was outside? It had been awfully cold out.

There was no action from Syrus and Zane's room either. It looked like they were both still asleep or spending time with their daughter. So when Chazz got up he headed for downstairs to get something to eat. Lunch, obviously, too late for breakfast.

So while he was waiting for his food to be done, he almost collapsed from a dizzy spell. What is wrong with me? Chazz thought. I feel like I'm... but that couldn't be possible...could it? Well, now that I think about it... Jaden and I did...have sex one night before he left... oh my god... I might be...

Chazz ran back upstairs just as Syrus and Zane came into the kitchen. "What's up with him?" Syrus wondered, carrying the baby girl in his arms.

"I don't know," Zane said with a shake of his head. "Come on, let's have some lunch."

Syrus nodded and followed Zane into the kitchen.

* * *

Chazz pretty much checked the test three times to be sure he wasn't hallucinating or something like that.

It said positive.

"I'm...pregnant...?" Chazz whispered, his knees giving away and he collapsed to the ground. "But...Jaden isn't here..." he said sadly, staring down at the ground, tears flowing down his face.

"Chazz?" a voice asked, and Chazz looked up to see Zane standing in the doorway. His gaze went right back to the ground.

"Leave me alone..." Chazz whispered, fighting back tears. 'Maybe this was what Jaden was trying to tell me...?' he thought sadly.

Zane sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down next to him. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Chazz sniffed. "H-How did..."

"Just a suspicion," Zane whispered. "Jaden won't be here for a while, will he?"

Chazz shook his head and choked back a sob. Zane sighed and wrapped his arms around Chazz. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"You...will?" Chazz asked, looking up at Zane hopefully.

"Of course. Only because your our friend...oh and Jaden would kill us otherwise," Zane smirked slightly, making Chazz laugh a little. "Come on, let's go have some lunch, hnn?"

* * *

Somewhere dark and secluded, Jaden watched his lover. Tears weere forming in his eyes when he saw Chazz crying because he wouldn't be there.

He felt somewhat relieved when he saw Zane hugging and reassure Chazz he'd always have someone. He felt a twinge of jealousy, but Zane was married to Syrus. There's no way he'd still Chazz...

...right?

"Don't worry," Jaden whispered to himself as he still saw tears in Chazz's eyes. "I'll be there...soon."

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Aww, teary ending. Oh, and to clear out some confusion, it was Jaden who was pregnant before with Tamiko. Chazz delivered the baby. ;) Well, later days!


	13. Chapter XIII My Only Love

**Love's Will  
Chapter XIII  
My Only Love**

* * *

Chazz nodded and walked downstairs to join Syrus and Zane for lunch. He had stopped crying and had put on a mask, though Zane could see through it. He acted happy and laughed with them, but he was hurting on the inside. Jaden had been the only one...thing, Chazz had ever loved...

...and now, he was gone.

The youngest Princeton brother had bags under his eyes, and didn't eat very much, no matter how much Syrus piled onto his plate because he was pregnant. "Sy, really, I'm full." He tried to tell the blunette.

"But you've only eaten two bites," Syrus whined in protest. "Come on, eat something! Anything."

Chazz bit back a growl. "I'm full, shorty. How about this, at supper, I eat ten bites?"

Syrus whined. "Zane, help! Get him to eat something."

Zane chuckled. "Chazz, open up. The train needs to get into the tunnel."

Chazz blinked. "What--" he opened his mouth to speak and that's when Zane shoved the spoon into his mouth. "Dirty trick," Chazz glared after he ate the food.

"I used to feed Syrus like that all the time when we were little," he smirked and heard Syrus letting out a small giggle.

"I'll get you..." Chazz glared as Zane shoved more food into his mouth the minute he opened it, making Syrus go into a fit of laughter.

"Well, at least you ate more," Zane smirked. "You are free from the torture...for now."

Chazz scoffed before walking back up to his room. "Whatever, losers." He slammed and locked the door to the room before flinging himself onto the bed with a sigh.

_Jaden... _he thought sadly, staring down at his stomach. _Please be here..._

_Chazz..._ a voice whispered to him in his mind, making him jump.

_J-Jaden? Is it really you? _he thought.

_Yes, Chazz._ Jaden said sadly, appearing in his mind. _Don't worry... I'll be here by that time._

_Why aren't you here now? _Chazz asked sadly.

I ...can't tell you now, Jaden said in a whisper. _But I guarantee you that I will be there for the birth of our child._

Chazz nodded. They shared a kiss and Jaden vanished.

Chazz let out a sigh and buried his face in the pillow. _Please come soon..._ he thought.

A lone tear fell down his cheek and he fell into a restless sleep...

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Sorry for shortness, but it was all I could think of at 2 in the morning on a Saturday. Plus now I am posting this at 5 01 am, and going to bed. T.T


	14. Chapter XIV Life and Death

**Love's Will  
Chapter XIV  
Life and Death**

* * *

****

Seven months had passed without Jaden there, and Chazz was falling into depression. He was taking care of the baby, but he wasn't happy at all. He wouldn't be happy until he saw Jaden somewhere other than in his dreams. He didn't smile at all anymore, nor did he make any of his jokes. Syrus and Zane were worried. What would happen when the baby came? Would Jaden be there?

The three of them were currently in the living room. Syrus and Zane were on the couch and the baby girl was sleeping, nestled in Syrus' arms protectively. Zane had his arms protectively around Syrus. Chazz was sitting in one of the chairs, looking bored and depressed. Syrus looked over at Zane with a worried expression. He had been worrying about Chazz all the time now.

Zane sighed and looked over at Chazz. The baby was do any day now, and Chazz had been having pains as of late, in his stomach. They happened every ten minutes and passed rather quickly, although when one hit, it was pain.

"Are you alright, Chazz?" Syrus asked worriedly as he looked over at the youngest member of the Princeton family, who was in a lot of pain at the moment.

"Baby...now..." was all could get out before he collapsed onto the floor with stomach pains. Zane rushed over and kept his arms around him and guided him to the hospital wing of the mansion.

_'Jaden, you said you'd be here,'_ Chazz thought sadly as he stared at the ground. _'Why did you lie to me...?'_

"Hey, why all the long faces?" a voice suddenly said from the entrance to the hospital wing. Everyone turned and Chazz and Syrus' faces lit up.

"Jaden!" they exclaimed happily. He still had his angel wings of course, but there was something...off about him. He didn't seem his usual cheery self.

Syrus immediately ran over to hug Jaden, who hugged him back before walking over to Zane and helping him with Chazz. Chazz practically melted into Jaden's arms, feeling safe and secure. Jaden effortlessly carried him off to the hospital wing and placed him gently on the bed.

Hours later, full of excruciating pain and worry, Chazz lay exhausted on the bed. Jaden had a baby nestled in his arms and was holding it gently and protectively in his arms. Chazz was resting peacefully, breathing softly.

Zane and Syrus had long since left the room. Chazz was still sleeping and Jaden was sitting next to him on the bed, carefully holding their second child in his arms. "Hmm...what should we name...him?" Jaden asked softly after a while. The baby was looking up at him with adorable dark black eyes, and had Jaden's brown colored hair.

"Chazz, love?" Jaden asked worriedly. Chazz was oddly still and his breathing was slow. Jaden placed a hand to Chazz's forehead...so cold. His eyes widened. Chazz was dying! He wasn't going to survive...

"Help! Someone help, please!" Jaden cried. He may be an angel but he couldn't do anything.

If they didn't do something soon, Chazz would die...

...and it would all be Jaden's fault...

if he had only come sooner...

...if...if he had never died...

...if he had just stayed home with Chazz...

...none of this...

...would've happened...

"Please help!" Jaden cried heplessly. "I don't want to lose my husband!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Mwahahahaha! Not much of Syrus/Zane lately I know, but I promise it'll be there soon. Now for the real question...should Chazz live ...or die?


	15. Chapter XV Trapped

**Love's Will  
Chapter XV  
****Trapped**

* * *

"Please help!" Jaden cried loudly. "Someone help my husband!" 

Doctors came running at the speed of light and asked Jaden to wait outside. He had been angry at that but reluctantly had to agree, so here he was, waiting outside the room, even though he could do nothing put pace around worriedly.

"Jay?" a quiet voice asked from behind him and Jaden turned to see Syrus with Mizuki in his arms. "Is everything okay?"

Jaden let out a soft sigh. "I hope it will be, Sy."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"Chazz...isn't breathing," Jaden replied, staring down at the floor. Syrus' eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jaden replied, on the verge of tears. "He fell asleep and I stayed with him and he ... he was just too still..."

Syrus walked over to Jaden and hugged him with one hand, his other holding Mizuki. "I'm sure Chazz'll be just fine. You know he doesn't like to give up so easily."

Jaden smiled weakly but nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Sy."

They talked for awhile, about one hour, and then a doctor came out, covered in blood, which caused Jaden to pale. _'Chazz...'_ he thought sadly.

"We tried everything we could," the doctor said, a little out of breath. "He's alive, but..."

"But what?" Jaden asked. Syrus held his hand and Jaden held it like it was the only thing keeping him alive...er...there at the moment.

"He's in a coma."

Both Jaden and Syrus' eyes widened and they looked at each other. "How could that have happened?" Jaden asked quizzically. "He looked perfectly fine, just tired."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, Mr. Princeton," the doctor said. "This thing is common with some female pregnancies, and sometimes they even die after childbirth."

Jaden nodded, already knowing that. "Do you know when...if he'll wake up?" Syrus squeezed his hand, and Jaden squeezed it back.

"I can't say, really...there's not a definite answer," the doctor replied. "It could be tomorrow, it could be by the end of next week, it could be in years, it could be...never."

Jaden didn't say anything to that, just gripped Syrus' hand, his own was shaking pretty badly. "C-Can I...see h-him?"

The doctor nodded. "He's in the recovery room right now. You can stay as long as you wish."

Jaden nodded and thanked the doctor before walking into the room, along with Syrus. _'Oh Jaden...'_ he thought to himself. _'Chazz, you had better make it out of this alive! Jaden will be heartbroken if you don't, and I'll never forgive you.'_

This was going through Syrus' head as he stared at the almost lifeless form of Chazz on the bed. A respirator was hooked up to him to help him breathe, and there were needles in both of his arms, along with a heart monitor hooked up to keep track of his heart rate and other things.

Jaden held Chazz's hand gently, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. "I hope you're not in any pain, love...I couldn't stand it if you were trapped in your own mind and felt nothing but pain..."

He stayed with Chazz until late at night when Syrus had begged him to come at get some sleep. Jaden reluctantly obliged and walked up to his and Chazz's bedroom, taking care of their own baby first, which had yet to be named._ 'Please wake up Chazz...if not for me, for our children...'_ he thought sadly as he fell into sleep.

In the bed that Chazz Princeton lay, he was yelling in his mind. _'Jaden, help me, please!'_ he thought. _'I can't wake up! It's all dark and I can't see a thing. Please, help me!'_

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Oooooooh, would that be considered a cliffhanger? ;) Lots of reviews, next chapter will come out even sooner. Hmm...as for my secret, Coco Gash Jirachi, I can't think of one -sweatdrops-. But I am thinking of a way in which I can claim Chazzy as my own ... -huggles Chazz plushie- Review!


	16. Chapter XVI Help Me

**_Love's Will  
Chapter XVI  
Help Me_**

* * *

Jaden shot out of bed, clutching at his chest. If he was alive, his heart would be pounding a mile a minute. But ... of course, he was dead.

He had just had the weirdest dream, and it was about Chazz. Not to say that his husband was weird or anything, it was the dream that was weird.

In the dream, Chazz had been surrounded by nothing but black. Tears had been streaming down his lover's face and he was begging to be helped, asking for someone to wake him up because he couldn't. But Jaden couldn't either, he didn't know how to wake Chazz up.

"Jaden, are you alright?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Jaden jumped slightly and turned to look at who stood in the doorway. It was Syrus. He looked ... well, tired.

"I'm fine, what are you doing up so late, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"I'm just..." Syrus yawned softly. "checking on Mizuki." He practically fell asleep right then and there, he was so tired. Jaden jumped up and caught him before he fell.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly to his best friend.

Syrus nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Jay. Just tired is all."

Jaden nodded worriedly. He may be losing Chazz...he refused to lose his best friend. "Here, I'll bring you back to your room," he said softly and carried him on his back.

Syrus giggled as one of the feathers from his wings flew in his face. "Eek!! Jaden!" he laughed.

Jaden chuckled and hoisted Syrus up a little higher so that they wouldn't bother him. "Sorry, just had to do it."

"Wait... so you mean that was on purpose?" Syrus asked with slightly narrow eyes, but he was joking. He wasn't angry.

"Heh, sorry buddy," he said again as they approached his and Zane's room. Zane was standing at the front entrance looking worried. "What happened?" he asked.

"He's just tired," Jaden told him as he handed Syrus to Zane carefully, and Zane took him just as carefully into his arms.

"Good night, Jay!" Syrus exclaimed to his best friend as he started to walk away.

"Good night, Sy," he said with a smile as he closed his own bedroom door. He sighed softly, wondering what the dream could mean...

Was Chazz really trapped? And if so, how could he wake him up?

* * *

_Chazz screamed. He thought he heard a loud growl coming from somewhere. He couldn't see anything so that made it even more terrifying. How do you fight against something you can't even see...if it's even there?_

_"Jaden... Jaden..." he kept whispering his name over and over again, on the verge of tears. "No, Chazz Princeton never cries... never..."_

_But tears flew down his face anyway. "Damnit, stop crying!" he yelled to himself, and then he heard it again._

_Growls._

_He didn't know where they were coming from, and truthfully, he didn't want to find out. "Jaden... p-please help me... I-I'm scared..."_

_"I want to wake up now..."_

* * *

Jaden's eyes shot open once again. "Chazz..." he whispered before rushing to the ICU where Chazz currently was. He was tossing and turning in his bed, screaming. _"Jaden, please help me!"_

Jaden grabbed his shoulders and instantly pulled him into his arms. "I'm here, Chazz. I'm here. Now just wake up." He planted a soft kiss on Chazz's lips, and his eyes opened.

Chazz clutched at Jaden like a lifeline. "J-Jaden..." he sobbed, burying his face in Jaden's chest.

"Shhh... it's alright, love," he whispered softly, rocking him back and forth. "I'm so glad you're back."

Chazz sniffed and snuggled into him. "Me too. I was so scared..."

"You don't need to worry anymore, okay love?" he whispered softly, holding Chazz protectively in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you again."

"Even if my coma was partially your fault?" he said with a laugh, trying to joke.

"Hey!" Jaden exclaimed with a small chuckle. "Ahh well..."

Chazz snuggled into him even more, smiling, resting his head on Jaden's chest. "Jay...you won't leave me, will you?"

Jaden didn't know how to respond to that. Now that he thought about it... since he was an angel, he had to leave in two weeks, and he wouldn't be back for another year. That thought brought a tear to his eye, considering what had just happened to Chazz, and he didn't want to be away from him ever again...

"Jaden...?" Chazz asked worriedly, seeing how he didn't answer right away.

"What.. oh.." Jaden whispered, looking at Chazz. "No love, I won't leave you," he whispered, hoping he could keep that promise. "I promise you, I'll always be here."

Chazz blinked in slight confusion, but then nodded. He yawned softly and Jaden smiled. "Get some sleep, you must be tired," he said softly and kissed him gently on the lips. Chazz nodded and gently kissed him back before falling asleep in Jaden's arms, hoping to wake up tomorrow.

Jaden laid down on the bed with Chazz in his arms, cradling him against his chest protectively. He didn't know what Chazz had dreamt about... while he was... trapped.. or what happened to him.. but he wouldn't let it happen again if he could help it.

He just hoped he could keep his promise to always be there for him.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Plus, I just discovered... I have cavities:'( I have two. I probably have to go to the dentist and do all those drills and needles...wish me luck!! I've never had that done before. I got a seal painted over the ones I had last time..so they're probably the same ones and I just never saw them before.

Oh, and Chazz's thing was in italics partly because it was Jaden's dream and partly because it was in Chazz's own mind. Got it? Lol. Review!!


	17. Epilogue Happy Ending

Love's Will 

Epilogue

Happy Ending

* * *

It had been a week and Chazz was out of the hospital ward and back with Jaden and Syrus and Zane. Jaden was out for a while but he promised he would be back later, and for once, Chazz believed him.

Syrus and Zane were cuddled up on one of the chairs in the living room with Mizuki. Syrus was sitting in Zane's lap with Mizuki in Syrus's arms.

Chazz was sitting on the couch holding his and Jaden's new baby. Tamiko was up in her own room doing who knows what.

Syrus and Zane were talking quietly and Chazz merely stared out in space, waiting for Jaden.

* * *

"Please, you must let me stay with Chazz!" Jaden pleaded. He was up in heaven and just pleading with the Gods to let him have another life with Chazz. He didn't care what it took.

"I'm sorry, Jaden, but you must follow the rules. After you die, you can only be brought back as an angel and as such can spend a limited amount of time with your family," one of the Gods said.

Tears began to form in Jaden's eyes. "Please... I-I'll do anything..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

The gods began talking and whispering to each other. Jaden was almost on the ground in tears. One placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"We've never seen a spirit such as yours, Jaden," one of them said. "Because you love your family and your friends so much... we have agreed to give you a new life."

Jaden smiled slightly. "T-Thank you."

"Although... it won't be quite what you're expecting," Jaden raised an eyebrow. "You'll see..."

* * *

About five hours later, Chazz was beginning to worry. Jaden still hadn't come back and it was worrying him, as well as Syrus and Zane. But then they heard crying, and it wasn't coming from the babies... at least not they're babies. 

"Where's that coming from?" Syrus asked.

"Sounds like upstairs..." Chazz said. "Up in my room." With that they bolted upstairs and Chazz opened the door.

Laying there on the bed, was Jaden... in some form. He was a lot younger, maybe two years old. A note lay beside him and he was now sleeping.

"Well... at least he got another life," Syrus said, sweatdropping. Zane and Syrus then began laughing. Chazz merely glared at them and picked up the note. It read:

_Chazz,_

_We have agreed to let your husband to having another life. However, it wasn't the one you were expecting. Jaden will need your attention now more than ever. If you leave him alone for a short amount of time, he might cry and if he gets hurt even the slightest he could die..._

_Now, just so you know this form isn't permanent. In about one year he'll return to his normal self. He will remember everything as well._

The note wasn't signed.

Chazz sighed heavily and turned to look at Jaden, who was sound asleep, finger in his mouth. Chazz smiled slightly and picked him up gently in his arms. Jaden didn't wake up, but he stirred slightly and snuggled into Chazz, as if knowing he was there. Chazz smiled at this.

Syrus and Zane merely gaped at the baby Jaden that was nestled in Chazz's arms. "So... is he going to be like that for a while?" Zane asked.

"One year," Chazz said, rocking him back and forth in his arms. Jaden yawned and snuggled into Chazz even more, burying his face in Chazz's chest. "But at least he's here to stay."

Syrus smiled and giggled slightly as he looked at his best friend. "He looks cute," he smiled as he watched Jaden sleeping in Chazz's arms.

"But you're much cuter," Zane smirked as Syrus blushed, face turning as red as a tomato.

"S-Stop it, Zane," Syrus said with a blush.

"Aww Sy, you know he's right," Chazz said with a smirk. "You're just too cute."

Syrus was red all over. "Chazz! Knock it off you guys!"

They both chuckled and Zane led Syrus back to their room after putting Mizuki back in the crib.

They both lay on the bed, Syrus in Zane's arms nestled against his chest. "Well, it seems everything worked out for the best, huh Zane?" Syrus asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Zane said with a slight smile, holding Syrus close. "We all had a happy ending."

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** Yay! It's finally finished. Not 100 reviews, but this is just as good! Review pwease.


End file.
